


Pas si faux que cela.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drabble, F/M, False Identity, Gen, Identity, Identity Issues, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possession, Secret Identity, Sincerity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La légende de Blanche-Neige Ep28] : Drabble. En allant au village sous l'apparence de Marie, la reine Christelle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Mais certainement pas à ressentir des sentiments pour Jack. Quand la frontière entre vérité et mensonge se brouille, rien ne va plus. Jack/Marie.





	Pas si faux que cela.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : One-sided relationship. Christelle est une adulte, mais elle est dans le corps d'une enfant. Donc rien ne va se passer.

Marie n'existait pas.

 

En tout cas, c'est une chose que la reine Christelle croyait dur comme fer, et qui, de toute évidence, ne pouvait qu'être vraie.

 

C'était une invention de la part de cette chère reine, qui avait ainsi trouvé un nouveau moyen pour se rapprocher de sa belle-fille, afin de la tuer.

 

Elle connaissait la jeune femme, et elle savait parfaitement qu'avec sa gentillesse, elle ne pourrait que s'attacher à cette petite fille toute seule et perdue.

 

Mais, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'attitude des différents habitants du village, qui eux aussi se comportèrent de façon tout à fait charmante avec elle, et, si il n'y avait pas eu ce démon en elle qui l'empêchait d'être complètement elle-même, elle aurait certainement apprécié.

 

Sauf qu'il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeaient pas.

 

Christelle n'était pas un monstre.

 

Un mal était en elle, qui faisait qu'il y avait toujours cette noirceur sous-jacente qui l'envahissait, mais elle n'avait pas non tout détruit.

 

(Après tout, plus tard, face au corps inanimé de la princesse, quand celle-ci aurait croqué la pomme, elle ressentirait un sentiment d'horreur et de pitié qui lui ferait, pendant quelque secondes, éprouver de la compassion à son égard.)

 

Et, alors qu'elle jouait le rôle de Marie, l'enfant innocente et douce de même pas dix ans, peut-être qu'elle s'y perdait, en fait.

 

Et peut-être même qu'elle commençait à réellement être sincère, dans tout ça.

 

Et il y avait Jack, aussi.

 

En tant que reine Christelle, mauvaise et cruelle, elle ne pouvait absolument rien ressentir à son égard, malgré la gentillesse de ce dernier.

 

Mais en tant que Marie, ironiquement, alors qu'elle ne faisait que jouer un rôle, là, elle pouvait ne pas faire semblant.

 

Elle avait le droit d'être elle-même, d'être comme elle avait été, parce qu'en fin de compte, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de grandir, cette pauvre petite enfant.

 

Parce que, quand sa grand-mère, elle-même possédée par une entité maléfique, s'était servie d'elle pour s'emparer ensuite de son corps jeune, elle n'avait que douze ans.

 

Cela faisait vingt ans désormais qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, et oui, peut-être que maintenant, en tant qu'enfant, elle n'avait plus à tricher, et qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir un léger béguin pour ce jeune homme qu'était Jack, une simple petite amourette.

 

Ce qui lui permettait de retourner à cette époque où elle était encore innocente, et bonne, aussi, alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'était que ténèbres.

 

Et oui, peut-être que Marie n'était pas juste qu'un mensonge, et que, sans le savoir, par sa présence, Jack (tout comme les autres, indirectement), avait réveillé ce qui avait pu être bien en elle, et ce, sans que la reine ne s'en rende réellement compte.

 

Sans qu'elle l'accepte non plus.

 

Mais le fait est qu'on ne pouvait nier que, alors qu'elle voyait sa belle-fille mourante sur le sol, empoisonnée par ce terrible peigne qu'elle lui avait offert, quelque chose en elle – Marie elle-même – hurlait de douleur face à tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

 

Et oui, il était plus que probable que ce qu'elle avait construit avec Jack avait à voir avec cela.

 

Il y avait définitivement une part d'elle qui espérait que tout cela n'ait pas été si faux que cela.


End file.
